SOA- Finding the Truth
by Zoey Mason
Summary: This story is about a girl who grew up with SAMCRO but then was moved away to another Charter. After losing her mom and step dad she finds her way back to Charming to find the truth out. She has suspicions about Clay. She never knew who her father was until after her mom's death. Will she find the truth or will she kill those who stand in her way?
1. Chapter 1

SOA-SAMCRO

Chapter 1- The Beginning

Growing up was different for me then most other children. I grew up in a small town in California called Charming. My mom was an office manager at an auto repair shop, so we didn't have a lot of money. As for my father; I was never told who he was. All my friends were boys, I never trusted girls. My best friends were Jackson Teller (Jax) and Opie Winston. They were the sons of the President and Vice President of the local Motorcycle Club.

The reason my childhood was different is because my mom's life revolved around the local Motorcycle Club (MC). The MC is called Sons of Anarchy, AKA SAMCRO (Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original). My mom was what they called a Crow Eater. A crow eater slept with the members of the MC and basically was property of the MC until one of the guys made her an old lady. My mom wasn't home very often but she loved everything she did for the club.

When I was thirteen my mom met a man named Brett Howard. He was the President of the SOA of Daytona Beach, Florida. Brett and my mom fell in love. Just a month after they met my mom moved us down to Daytona Beach. I hated my mother for making me leave my friends and extended family. Jax and Opie had always been there for me but now I was so far away and feeling lost.

After moving to Daytona I became a very angry teenager. I loved Brett; he was like a real father to me. He taught me all about fixing and customizing motorcycles. We even started building me a customized bike when I was just fourteen. My mom on the other hand seemed less and less into being a mom and just loved to party. From the time I was thirteen till I was seventeen I was arrested ten times for fighting or stealing. None of the charges got me jail time, thanks to the MC.

My new friends were pretty much like me. They all had some family member in the SOA. My best friend Kaden's uncle was in SAMCRO, so he visited a few times over the years. Kaden's dad died when she was ten due to a rival gang. She was angry at the Club for it but after growing up she realized it wasn't their fault completely.

Then came the year of my eighteenth birthday; it was a mess. The month before my birthday one of my friends was raped and beaten. My mom started doing massive drugs. Brett's business was bombing so I had to work twelve hour days. Then the one day I had off I come home to a horrifying scene. My mother and Brett were shot dead in the house. I can still remember the smell, which turns my stomach just thinking about it.

The cops believe it was a rival gang that had been in town for Bike Week. I was so angry with everyone. I lost the only parents I had. I didn't leave my room for a month. I was so lost. Kaden tried to help but just didn't know how. Finally I went into my mom's room one day and started looking around for some kind of clue. As I was going through the safe I found a phone number that said Anthony meeting the day she died at noon. Then I found a letter from my mom to me. I was surprised to see it and wonder what it could be.

As I read the letter I was completely blown away. She said that my father was Piney Winston; Opie's father. She stated that she had been with him for almost six months straight. When she found out she was pregnant with me, Clay paid her money to keep her mouth shut so it didn't cause more problems in the club. Clay became President; when Jax's father John Teller was hit by a semi truck and died two days later. I was furious with the SAMCRO chapter.

For two years I debated on going back to Charming to confront Piney and Clay. Instead I stayed in Florida and followed the clues of my mother's death. The closer I got to this Anthony the more I found out he was from a rival MC. The problem was it was one from California. Kaden and I found out he was part of the Mayan's MC.

Tigs came down to visit Kaden and her mom for a week. I was happy to see him but was too afraid to ask him about the Mayan's. A month later I hopped on my motorcycle and started my way to Charming without thinking. I was glad Brett and my mom had a nice life insurance policy; which allowed me to live without any worry.

It took me four days of riding to make it to the outskirts of Charming. I stopped at a small hotel and showered still wondering what I was doing. As I checked my phone I saw Kaden had been trying to call me. Once I told her where I was she wanted to come out too. Before I could disagree she hung up and was getting a flight out.

I sat in the small dark room wondering what I should do next. I was hungry but wasn't sure if going into Charming was a good idea. I started riding down the road and saw the Entering Charming sign; without one thought I sped up and went into town. As I got into the downtown area I saw a familiar small restaurant so I stopped. After being gone for almost six years everything still looked the same. I can still remember hiding from Clay and Jax's mom Gemma (which is also Clay's wife) with Jax and Opie. Jax was lost after his father died but Clay stepped up to help him through it.

Jax was a good kid but after his father died a part of him changed. Then Gemma married his father's best friend Clay as Clay took over SAMCRO. He was angry and didn't want to be around his mom or Clay. Before I left they had reconciled and things were better for him. I wondered if Jax would go into the Son's. He always wanted to be like his real father John.

When I finished eating I walked outside but my bike wasn't where I had parked it. I was angry and a little worried. I drew the gun I carried as I looked around. As I rounded the corner of the building I noticed a bike but it wasn't mine. The gas tank had SOA on it and I wondered who it was. I knew it wasn't Tigs bike or Clay's. It was one I didn't recognize.

Suddenly cold hands clasped around my eyes and pulled me backwards toward the wall of the building. I was a little freaked out but I began fighting back right away.

"Chloe, stop" The voice was very familiar.

"Jax?" I turned to face my one time best friend. He pulled me into a hug quickly.

"What are you doing here?" His smile was bright.

"What I can't visit?" I laughed.

"Of course you can but after everything that's happened I didn't think we would see you…" His voice trailed off.

"I just needed to get out of Daytona. So I figured I would come visit." I lied I could tell he wasn't buying it but he let it go for now.

Jax told me that my bike was by his in the back. He wanted me to come by the club. Kaden's mom called Tigs about me being in Charming so everyone was waiting to see me. I followed Jax to the club house. It was weird to see Jax. We had a history that wasn't just friendship but every time I saw him after I moved he seemed more distant.

As we walked through the parking lot to the club house I got a good look at Jax's kutts. I realized it said he was VP of the Mc now.

"What's with this?" I pointed to the VP patch.

"Following in my dad's footsteps" He shrugged.

"You ok Jax?" I could tell something was different about him.

"Just a lot of shit on my plate now" He looked at me then away. We hopped on the bikes.

"I heard about your son, I am so sorry Jax." I knew his son was a premature baby due to his crack head mom.

"Thanks Chloe, just follow me." He put on his helmet and started his bike. "I'm glad you're here Chloe." He smiled before pulling out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Calm before the Storm

We pulled into the parking lot of the Auto repair shop; which was also where the club house is. Jax backed his bike in and I did the same. My stomach was fluttering as we walked into the club house. The last time I saw all the guys was my mom's funeral. When they saw me I was welcomed with hugs and many greetings. Clay was even happy to see me from what I could read on his face. Piney smiled brightly and hugged me. My mom said he knew I was his when I was thirteen. She told him just before we moved away. She said he hated that he wouldn't see me anymore but knew I deserved better then what SAMCRO could give me.

"So what brings you back here?" Opie asked with a huge smile.

"Just had to get out of Florida, too much has happened there." I admitted without thinking.

"Yeah, I know" Opie hugged me again. "I'm so sorry about Brett and Alison. If there's anything we can do please let us know."

"Thanks Op." I took a drink of my beer.

We sat around for a few hours talking and reminiscing. I had a lot of fun being with the guys who helped raise me. Gemma even stopped in, but she didn't seem all that happy to see me. I wasn't sure why but I'm sure she knows why I came back.

I looked at the time and saw it was two in the morning. "Oh I better get back to the hotel."

"Why are you staying in a hotel?" Opie laughed.

"That's what you do when you go somewhere you don't live, Opie." I looked at him a little confused; everyone else laughed.

"No" Opie chuckled. "You can stay here or with one of us. We have the room right Clay."

"Yeah, Chloe, your family and we don't let family stay in cheesy hotels." Clay smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He looked up at Jax. "Why don't you take her to your place, you have the room."

Jax looked a little worried but then nodded. "Yeah, you can stay at my place."

I follow Jax outside to the bikes then stopped him. "Jax you don't have"

"Chloe it's ok. Just follow me." He kick started his bike.

I followed down a dark road not knowing exactly where I was going. As we went down Hwy 18 a small group of four bikers passed us. When I looked I noticed their Kutts said Mayan. My heart raced then I heard them turn around and head our way. I was angrier with the Mayan's then scared.

Jax pulled down a dirt road and into a group of trees. He shut his bike off and prepared for a battle. I moved behind him drawing my gun too. He looked at me and shook his head.

"For protection?" He whispered.

"Something like that" I moved closer to the tree line.

"Chloe what's up with you?" He looked at me worried.

"Don't worry about me." I saw the headlights of the four bikes coming toward us.

"Chloe you're my…" He paused looking for the right words to say. "Your family"

"I'll explain later, I promise." I looked into Jax's eyes and saw his worry. I pressed my lips softly to his. I felt my heart flutter rapidly as we touched.

I pulled away and looked over the group of bikers who were now walking toward us. I moved to get a better shot. Jax followed behind me quietly. As we stayed hidden from their view I could hear one of the guys talking. He said something about getting out of here before the rest of the son's come. Then they hopped on their bikes and left. Jax's and I waited till we couldn't hear the sound of their bikes before heading out too. He seemed really upset about the Mayan's being near his town.

Jax's house was just a basic three bedroom house. He led me into the kitchen and handed me a bottle of water. "Sorry, I don't stay here much so there's not a lot here."

"No it's ok." I looked away. "I heard about your son. I'm sorry Jax."

"He's doing well now. He should be coming home in a week or so." Jax wouldn't meet my eyes. "You can use my room it's at the end of the hall."

"I can just stay on the couch; it's not a big deal." I watch Jax for moment. He looked so worried and confused. "Is everything ok with you Jax?"

"Yeah" He shook off whatever it was for the moment and looked at me. "I'm gonna go shower." As he walked past me he kissed the top of my head. "It's good to have you back Chloe."

I went to my bike and grabbed my bag off and the rest of my stuff. I went to Jax's room to change. I put on my shorts and a tank top. When I turned around Jax was standing in the door way without a shirt on. He slowly moved toward me, placing on hand on my hip as he leaned and kissed me. The second his lips touched mine an adrenaline rush went through my body. I welcomed every second of it.

When the kiss ended he took my hand and pulled me on to the edge of the bed. "Tell me why you're really here Chlo."

"I promise I will once I know all the details." I couldn't meet his eyes because I knew I would spill the entire truth.

"Things here aren't the best right now. Everything is being turned upside down." He admitted.

"I know Jax. The turf war in Florida is getting bad too." I told him honestly. "Mark and Johnny don't know what to do. The pipe lines are dry. They can't protect anything anymore."

"Why didn't they reach out?" Jax got up and looked worried.

"They knew ATF was here looking into you so they were going to let this calm down before calling." I admitted everything I knew about my charter.

"How many guys have they lost?" He looked at me with his cell in his hand.

"Six are dead and three went nomad." I hated giving up info but my family in Florida needed help too.

Jax called Clay and asked him to stop over. About twenty minutes past before Clay was standing in the living room. I filled him in on what has been happening since Brett's and mom's funeral.

Clay looked worried. "When Macy called to let us know about Chloe she said the guys are on their way here. They aren't happy about someone taking off."

I was a little panicked about having the whole crew here because I left home. "This is bull shit! I am a fucking adult!"

"You're still a little girl in all of our eyes Chloe. When your mom and Brett got together they made the whole club promise to keep an eye on you if anything ever happened. I can't go back on that promise just because you're over eighteen." Clay sat next to me. "Chloe, your mom was a great woman. She helped the club a lot of the time. She was family and so are you."

I truly believed he cared about me. It made me wonder if the secret of whom my father was; was a good idea to keep hidden. "Thanks Clay."

"We will meet with everyone when they get here." Clay hugged me one last time before leaving.

I sat thinking about everything my mom said in the letter. She told me to always follow my heart because she didn't and that's how come I hadn't had a father. I wasn't sure what to do next. I wanted Jax, Opie, and Piney to know the truth but I wasn't sure it was good for all of us. Opie would most likely be excited but become over protective. Piney was hard to read. Jax would most likely never look at me the same.

Jax sat next to me on the couch and took my hand in his. "You did the right thing by telling us. I know Mark and Johnny like to keep shit contained but turf war without protection isn't good for anyone. "

"I hope they don't get mad at me." I looked into Jax's gorgeous blue eyes. I wanted to tell him everything but I just couldn't force the words out.

Jax's hand cradled the side of my face as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. The rush flowed through me again. I wanted Jax more than anything ever before. Slowly I moved to straddle his lap. Our clothes soon laid crumpled on the floor; as Jax made love to me.

It lasted for almost two hours before we fell asleep in each other's arms in his bed. When I woke up Jax was gone. I looked at the time and it was almost seven in the morning. I got up and tossed on Jax's t-shirt and my jeans.

I walked down the hall and could smell coffee. When I reached the kitchen I saw Gemma sitting at the kitchen table. She looked at me with an intimidating look but I wasn't going to let her scare me away.

"Nice look" She pointed at the shirt I was wearing. "I see you and Jax have reconnected."

"First that's none of you business. Second, you don't scare me Gemma." I grabbed a cup and poured some coffee, then sat down across from Gemma.

"I know I don't scare you because I am just an older version of you." She smiled which made me grit my teeth. "I'm not here to tell you to leave my son alone. I just want to make sure you are ok."

I looked into Gemma's eyes; she looked serious. "What's up with you? You have hated me since you found out I was the one Jax was sleeping with."

"He was only fourteen. If you had gotten pregnant it would have ruined both of your lives." Gemma shook her head. "Look I know I was a bitch to you and your mom while you were growing up. Your mother had slept with both John and Clay while I was with them. I was just upset."

"I know. She was the whore." I admitted with a chuckle. "I guess mother like daughter."

Gemma looked at me as she placed her hand on top of mine. "You're nothing like your mom. I can guarantee you that." She half smiled. "Chloe if you and Jax are gonna be together just think about what you're getting yourself into."

"We had sex that's it. It's not anything else." I admitted just then Jax pulled into the drive way.

"Well if you do just think before you leap ok?" She looked at me sternly. I nodded and wondered what her motives were. She got up and left.

"Good morning" Jax smiled and kissed the top of my head as he walked in.

"Morning" I was a little confused still by Gemma's talk with me.

Jax grabbed a cup of coffee and sat across the table from me. He pulled something from his kutt and laid it on the table. I gasped when I recognized it. "I know why you're here."

It was the letter from my mom. I had left it in my bag, how did Jax get it. "How did you find it?" I couldn't look up to his eyes.

"I found it on the floor next to your bag." Jax sounded funny. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked into his eyes and words fell from my mouth. "I was afraid if you knew you would think of me differently. Look at me differently."

"Chloe, I would never look at you different." He took one of my hands in his.

"You're telling me if I told you I was Opie's little sister, last night still would have happened." The words rushed out of my mouth before I could realize what I was saying.

"I don't know." Jax looked at our hands then back to my eyes.

"Jax" I had to say this before I lost the nerve to. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Leaving Charming was horrible for me. I tried finding a new love, but it was just meaningless sex. I couldn't even tell you names because I didn't care. I just wanted you back."

"I know exactly what you mean. I have been with many girls but I never see their faces. I only see you." He moved to me and kissed me hard and long.

Suddenly he pulled away when he heard the front door open. "Hey Op"

"Hey Jax, Morning Chloe" He smiled at me. "Nice shirt."

"Thanks Opie" I was a little embarrassed.

"Piney wants Chloe to stop by his house" Opie sat next to me.

"Why?" I looked panicked at Jax hoping he hadn't spilled the truth to Opie. Jax shook his head No and looked a little puzzled too.

"He said he had something to give you that he found after the funeral." Opie blew it off. "Jax, Clay wants us at the club house. We better head out before he hunts us down."

"Yeah, we better go." Jax stood up and walked over to me. "Stop by the club house when you're done at Piney's, we need to finish this conversation." He pressed his lips to mine and left.


End file.
